


Sexercise

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deep throat, F/M, Licking, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Shibari, Threesome - F/M/M, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: A Venom Imagine on how both Gwen and Eddie Brock/Venom take their relationship to the next level of just being each other's bang buddy to love buddies. Graphic smut ahead.





	Sexercise

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Gwen/Spider-Woman and Eddie Brock/Venom  
> Warning: Sexual and mature content matter. (NSFW, gun violence, slow attempts to kill someone, silent treatment, L-Bomb, bondage (Shibari), oral, unprotected sex, teasing/edging, vaginal penetration, drool, threesome F/M/M?, creampie)  
> Word Count: 6633 (YIKES)  
> Note: Well, anon. You asked for more Gwenom and I’m here to give you just that, at a whopping 6633 word count. I’ve had this little story rolling in my brain for a while of Gwen and Eddie/Venom taking their relationship past just being each others booty call. This is what I imagined it might look like.  
> Grab yourself a beverage of your choice, because this one is a long read. Stay thirsty, lovelies. A big thanks to @aelia-likes-monsters for glancing over my Venom trash and for inspiring a new writing prompt. Shenanigans will be posted in the weeks ahead.  
> Original on Tumblr: https://elizabethtarington.tumblr.com/post/177664238462/sexercise

Aside from the usual bad guy things, nothing annoyed Gwen more than a misunderstanding. It happened, Gwen understood that. But when the misinformation led to Frank Castle hunting her, Gwen couldn’t help but roll her eyes and feel more than a little irritation.

Still labeled as the murderer of Peter Parker and as a masked vigilante, Captain Castle would stop at nothing to bring her down. Even if it meant killing her.

That fact became apparent when he managed to get the drop on Gwen. Like a hunter with its prey, he backed her into a corner of an abandoned warehouse before deploying a stun grenade.

 **FLASH. CRACK**.

It hurt. The bang of the grenade startled her the most. Her ears rang. Her eyes stung from the smoke. Her vision blurred with an after-image of her surroundings. She wasn’t expecting him to do that. He had always followed after her, ready to spar with her. Maybe whip out a baton to disable her. Not this.

He was surprising her left, right, and center, and he wasn’t stopping as she caught the glimpse of a gun. Barely hearing the click of him cocking the gun, only realizing just in time that he was about to shoot her.

**POP. POP. POP.**

The sound kept coming. She wasn’t expecting him to empty an entire magazine of bullets as he fired his gun in her direction. Gwen could hear the gunshots repeatedly and scrambled as best she could as she tried to lunge herself forward only to stumble and roll helplessly. It was in this moment that Gwen was sure those bullets would easily shred her insides and leave her a bloody mess. When the pain didn’t come, Gwen pushed herself to tumble away but stopped when she heard an all too familiar roar of disapproval.

With the world muffled and her sight only just coming back, Gwen turned around to see a hulking black mass, fueled with fresh rage as it lurched for Castle, knocking the gun out of his grip. It clattered to the ground before sliding across the floor toward Gwen, but she was too preoccupied to go for it as she heard Venom’s threats, knowing all too well that they would love nothing more than to kill Castle right then and there.

“You die!” Venom howled angrily, pinning Castle down as they stretched their neck, getting closer to Castle’s face. With teeth bared and drool dripping from their gaping maw of a mouth, Gwen could hear Castle’s grunts as he desperately tried to free himself from Venom’s grasp. His cries cut off abruptly as the black goo began surrounding Castle’s head, covering his mouth, eyes, and ears. “See no evil, hear no evil, and above all, speak no evil.”

“Wait. Venom, stop!” Gwen exclaimed as she pushed herself up from the floor, still teetering and imbalanced.

When they continued, ignoring Gwen’s plea for them to desist, Gwen knew she would have no choice now that Venom nearly had Castle’s head in their mouth, “I said stop!”

Gwen felt for the gun, briefly touching the heavy metallic object, shuddering at how destructive the beast was. It was heavier than she expected as she lifted it up, hurling it at Venom’s back, managing to get their attention for a brief moment, enough time for her to eject her webbing into a lasso around them and pull them away. But she struggled, her balance still not perfect and only made her head spin as she fell to her knees.

“Eddie, please.” She whispered, loud enough for only him to hear her.

Another low rumble of displeasure as Venom glanced down at Castle who was still thrashing as best he could. The black goo dissipated as Venom leaned their face down onto to Castle’s, pressing the black goo-like flesh against Castle’s cheek while their teeth continued dripping little droplets of saliva, “If you ever come near her again, we’ll kill you. Consider this your final warning.”

No sooner had Venom let go of Castle had Gwen felt strong arms wrap around her before being hoisted over a firm shoulder. Normally, this would be the time where Gwen would struggle as part of their mating ritual that they practiced regularly, but tonight Gwen stayed still, waiting for the after images to stop and her normal vision to return.

Venom leaped forward out of the warehouse, shooting webbing that clung to the surface of a nearby building before swinging away. A few minutes later and Gwen recognized the area, having traveled to Eddie’s apartment many times before. She knew the surroundings all too well and knew they were getting closer to his place.

Another few minutes later and they had landed on the balcony where the sliding glass door remained unlocked at all times. It was Eddie’s way of giving her a key to his place before he gave her an actual key to his front door. She received that only recently when they finally began dating instead of just banging.

Venom was careful as they continued to carry Gwen into the apartment, setting her down gently as the symbiote stretched away from Eddie’s face, finding its usual spot onto Eddie’s shoulder. Gwen didn’t need Venom to reveal Eddie’s expression, she already could tell he was not pleased. Not in the slightest.

She could see the fury in his eyes, a raging storm caged and waiting for release. The symbiote was no different, she could make out a deep frown and though it was hard to gauge the emotion in its eyes, she knew that the symbiote and Eddie were a blurred enigma. They felt what each other was feeling and distinguishing one from the other was difficult sometimes. If Eddie was upset, it was likely that the symbiote was upset too.

When he said nothing, Gwen contemplated starting the conversation, but nothing came to mind that didn’t sound stupid. Instead, she resigned herself to take off her mask and avoid Eddie’s fiery gaze of anger. It was better that way.

“Are you hurt?” Eddie finally spoke, his words were of concern but he said them from clenched teeth.

“I’m fine—I’m not hurt. I have some lingering hearing loss and some balance issues.”

As the black flesh ebbed away from Eddie’s body, he was left standing in a pair of boxers, “A flashbang will do that to a person. You’re lucky you have a healing ability, your hearing should return to normal.”

“That’s a relief.” Gwen glanced up, “Eddie, I-“

Eddie cut her off as he walked around the couch and for his room, grabbing some clothes and a leather jacket, along with keys and his wallet. He pulled everything on as Gwen watched him in silence, “You should go have a shower—get yourself cleaned up and chill here for a bit. You’re free to stay here tonight. I think you have some clothes left in the dresser—I’ll go get us something to eat. Is cheese pizza okay?”

“Yeah, Eddie, cheese is fine.”

“’Kay, I’ll be back in a little bit.”

And with that he was out the door, leaving Gwen to sit alone in the apartment. She sighed, getting up from the couch and headed straight for the bathroom to wash up. She didn’t know how long he would be gone and couldn’t help but worry that he might go kill Castle. She hoped not. It would just make matters worse for Gwen and for Eddie.

She lingered longer than normal in the shower, and after drying off she looked at the dresser drawer that Eddie set aside for her and found only some workout leggings and a sports bra she had left behind weeks ago. At first, Gwen resigned herself to sleeping in the brightly colored spandex but decided she’d rather use one of Eddie’s large shirts. The man stood a little over six foot three and was roughly the size of a fridge in terms of shoulder width. His shirt would make an excellent nightgown.

Gwen pulled the shirt over her head and immediately felt safe and warm as she sat on the edge of Eddie’s bed. She always felt this way with Eddie despite the obvious concerns about him possibly killing or brutally maiming some people. Whether it was nature or nurture, Eddie fought against those instincts and wanted to be ‘good’ like Spider-Woman. Like Gwen.

The warmth and security of Eddie’s bed called to her as she laid back and pulled the comforter around her. It smelled like him. It filled her senses and lulled her into a deep sleep, but her dreams were filled with bullets and guns and a dizzying sensation that Gwen couldn’t overcome.

It was morning when she awoke and when she found no Eddie beside her, Gwen felt a wave of panic that perhaps he went out and hunted down Castle anyways, not returning home until the deed was done or until Eddie and Venom were dead. It was the blaring of the television that calmed her racing heart as she sat up from the bed.

From the sounds of it and knowing the symbiote’s tastes in television shows after catching it one night, Gwen knew it was watching a medical show. But it wasn’t the only sound she could hear from the bedroom. She could hear the metallic sound of a barbell paired with deep breaths and Eddie’s occasional grunts.

After throwing off the baggy t-shirt and pulling on her workout gear, Gwen poked her head out from Eddie’s room. As she expected, Eddie was at his workout bench, lifting a heavily weighted barbell while Venom stretched itself closer to the television while remaining attached to Eddie.

“Morning,” Gwen said leaning against the wall as she watched Eddie lift the weight one more time, pausing to glance over at her before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

“You were out cold last night by the time I got back—didn’t really have the heart to wake you up, so the pizza is in the fridge.”

“Thanks. I’ll eat in a little bit.”

“’Kay.” Eddie continued as Venom twisted its head to look at Gwen who was now tapping her finger against the wall in annoyance.

If this was some strange kind of silent treatment, Gwen was having none of it as she walked across the room and waited for the right moment to sit herself down on Eddie’s lap as he did another set of bench presses. She knew he could handle the weight of her with little problem, but she straddled him so he couldn’t avoid her. They needed to talk about whatever his problem was.

Not startled but not exactly prepared either, Eddie lifted the weight onto the hooks, almost opening his mouth in protest before Gwen started first, “Eddie, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing is going on with me, Gwen. Now if you don-“

“No. You’re lying. I can tell you are.”

“She’s right Eddie, you are lying.” Venom spoked before turning back to the television, ready to ignore the conversation completely.

“Traitor.” Eddie frowned as he leaned up with Gwen still in his lap. He was going to reach for her waist to move her aside but she hooked her legs around him, locking her feet together so he couldn’t get rid of her. “Gwen, this is childish. Let go.”

“I’m only acting childish because you are.”

“How am I acting childish? I’m not saying anything.”

“Exactly. You’re not saying anything since last night and don’t tell me that you’re okay with what happened. I know you and Venom were ready to kill Castle last night and I know you were still pissed by the time we got here. I could see it in your eyes, Eddie.”

“So? What of it?”

Gwen frowned as he kept his cool but she could see the glimmer of anger just for a second. He was going to need some coaxing. “Fine, my mistake it was nothing. You felt nothing last night. I, on the other hand, felt something. So, allow me to talk.”

Eddie’s jaw clenched as he laid back down on the bench press, making Gwen unlock her feet and drop them back to the floor. He, once again, resumed lifting weights, determined to not react or say anything. He was being stubborn, but Gwen could be equally stubborn.

“I was scared, Eddie. I was absolutely terrified that I was going to get killed—and then all I could think was if this was the end that I wouldn’t see you again. It hurt my heart. And then you came and I knew I was safe and I’d live, but you scared me. I was certain that you would kill Castle. For a moment I wanted you to. He made me feel weak and I wanted him to feel the same way.” Gwen paused, watching Eddie slowly continue to lift the barbell up into the air and back down to his chest, “But it wasn’t right. Just because he wants me dead because he’s got a few screws loose right now, doesn’t mean I should want him dead—so, I stopped you. Well, I think you stopped you more than I did, but you stopped and that’s what matters. Thank you, Eddie.”

Gwen glanced from Eddie to Venom who was definitely eavesdropping, not that it had a choice, “Thank you as well, Venom. I don’t think I would have managed to get out of that one had it not been for the both of you.”

It gave Eddie pause, but when he didn’t respond, Gwen watched him with sad eyes before standing up, ready to leave him and the apartment. It hurt her heart. Maybe he was angry at her and just didn’t want to fight. Gwen didn’t know, but she did know she’d rather argue than have the only response as silence.

“Wait.” Eddie finally spoke, hooking the barbell up once more before leaning up and taking Gwen’s hand in his after wiping a thin layer of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He tugged her back down to the bench before letting out a drawn-out sigh, “Dammit, I don’t know where to begin.”

“Anywhere is fine—I just want you to talk to me. Did I make you angry or something?”

“What? No. Absolutely not. You—you scared me, Gwen. We got wind that Castle was on your trail early yesterday and we managed to track the bastard down, but if we had gotten there too late—if I had gotten there too late-“ Gwen could see the rise of his Adam’s apple as Eddie looked away, doing his best to remain collected, “I was scared for you and that you might die before I could get to you. It was terrifying to find you struggling to get up or move away. But I was also enraged. Like you said, for a moment you wanted him to die—I wanted that too. We both wanted it.”

Gwen nodded with understanding as she rubbed her thumb up and down Eddie’s hand, giving it a slight squeeze, “I understand.”

Eddie gave a shaky breath glancing between Gwen and Venom, who had fully turned its attention to the both of them, “If you hadn’t grabbed our attention we would have most certainly killed him. The entire time I was taking you back here I thought of going back and killing him anyway, but only once I got you back here. I couldn’t calm down, neither of us could. So I went out, I ordered pizza only after we both calmed down.”

Gwen knew what it took for Venom to calm down, “How much chocolate did you guys consume?”

“I only managed to get to a local chocolatier in the area.” Eddie chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We ate everything. It was delicious.” Venom sighed blissfully.

“Which place?” Gwen raised an eyebrow, beyond curious.

“Chocolat Moderne.”

Gwen’s jaw dropped, “You ate everything at Chocolat Moderne’s place? Everything?”

“So heavenly.” Venom nodded happily.

“I would have brought you some, but-“

“No, no. I don’t want stolen goods. Thank you for thinking of me though.” Gwen shook her head, doing her best not to giggle at the thought of the two of them devouring everything in sight, plowing through delicately wrapped chocolate squares with careless abandon.

“Anyhow, once we managed to calm down I got pizza and brought it back here, but you were asleep. I didn’t want to disturb you, so I left you alone, but I didn’t want to talk to you either.”

“Why is that?”

Eddie blew at a breath, now rubbing his neck more as he tried to find the words before looking back at her, “I’m in love with you, Gwen.  I think I know when I started falling for you, but what we had was casual and then I gave you a key to my place—not really thinking anything of it, but last night made me realize that I had already made a space for you in life, why would my heart be any different?”

It was a good kind of pain that struck Gwen’s heart; his words had penetrated so deeply that she didn’t know how to respond. Regardless, her heart hammered in her chest responding with an answer she already knew existed, “Eddie—I love you too.”

Any doubt or the flickering of nervousness that showed in Eddie’s face had vanished with unadulterated bliss and happiness, “You do?”

“Yes. How could I not?” Gwen smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss.

Eddie was quick to oblige, his strong hands pulling her closer, hoisting her bottom onto his lap as he pressed a feather soft kiss to Gwen’s lips. The tender affection was enough to make Gwen’s heart leap and her body yearn for more as she appreciated both Eddie’s vulnerability and that he had rescued her from an untimely demise.

He placed another kiss to her lips, slowly taking his time, before moving to pepper kisses across her face. Gwen couldn’t help but giggle as his breath tickled at her skin, making her squirm against him.  It was an action that only made him grip her tighter, increasing the number of kisses.

“Ah, Eddie!” Gwen laughed, “You goofball.”

“It can’t be helped. Your reactions are just too wonderful to stop, plus when you wiggle like that I really don’t want to stop either.” Eddie gave Gwen a cheeky grin as he waggled his eyebrows.

“And here I was planning to get a work out after our little chat.”

“I can help you with that—although we might want to consider getting some ‘stretching’ in beforehand.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Gwen teased.

The click of the flat screen turning off was a definite sign that Venom was also more than willing to lend a helping hand. Anything to help out his buddy Eddie. Anything.

“I have an idea.” Venom answered as long black tendrils snaked around Gwen’s waist, lifting her up from the bench before flipping her completely upside down.

They had always done more acrobatic things in the bedroom than most normal couples, but Gwen had to admit that even this was new as she stared at an upside down Eddie who revealed a predatory grin. They had done the ‘69’ pose before, but this new take was wildly different. Clearly, he and Venom knew what they wanted to do to her. But instead of telling her, they simply would let their actions speak for them.

“It’s a good idea to keep working on your flexibility, babe.” Eddie stood up from the workout bench, his hands traveling up and down Gwen’s body, leaving a trail of heat on Gwen’s already exposed skin.

New thick ropes of black flesh slithered underneath Gwen’s leggings, slowly peeling them from her body before tossing them aside. Venom always had a way of making both her and Eddie that much more hungry when it came to being touched. Its thick tendrils slid across her hips, spreading out down her legs until it reached her calves.

Aside from medical shows, Gwen had caught the symbiote late at night watching Youtube vids on Shibari. Particularly focusing on leg ties as of late.

Venom was gentle, coaxing Gwen to bend her knees so that her calf could rest on her thighs, all before binding her ankle to her thigh. Its tendrils continued around her leg, spiraling tight enough that Gwen couldn’t wiggle about but not enough cut off circulation. It finished with one leg before moving onto the next.

Gwen relaxed, she was now very exposed and vulnerable. Willingly bound and at the mercy of Eddie and Venom’s whims, she felt herself being lowered so that her aching slit was aligned to Eddie’s face.  

Gwen’s breath hitched as Eddie’s hands made their way up to her hips, slowly dragging his fingers up and down, kneading the muscles of her body as his face drew nearer. His breath was hot on her flesh, teasing her with the knowledge that he was in close proximity to her delicate folds. In and out. In and out, she could feel him breathe before blowing gently.

“Eddie. Stop being a tease.” She whined, wiggling in hopes of getting his mouth on her.

“Hm? Am I being a tease?” Eddie asked, his voice filled with false innocence as his fingers barely brushed against her. “We’re just helping you stretch. Nothing more.”

Venom chuckled darkly as it continued to stretch across Gwen’s form. She shivered as she felt a set of teeth touch her back, lightly dragging down briefly before she felt a tug on her sports bra. The symbiote used its teeth, pulling the pink spandex off of her in an excruciatingly slow fashion, before letting it drop onto the floor below her.

A tender lengthy lick traveled upward from the small of her back, up to her shoulders, causing Gwen’s breath to hitch slightly. She was certain that Venom would lick again, but held her breath when she only felt its breath on her. They were both toying with her, causing Gwen to swallow with anticipation as Eddie continued to not touch her, hovering close to her ever-growing sensitive mound as Venom elongated itself so that its face was right in front of her breasts.

“You’re both being a tease.” Gwen huffed, as she watched Venom stick out its tongue, staying just far enough away that it wasn’t touching her.

Eddie’s fingers spread Gwen apart, still careful not to touch the core of her as he brought his mouth closer. Following Eddie’s example, Venom let warm drool drip from his tongue onto her breast, slowly making its way across her nipple. It was a blissful torture, one that Gwen couldn’t handle for much longer as she wanted nothing more than to force both of their hands, making them touch her instead of winding her up. Each second caused her to grow even more impatient as her body was starting to become overly sensitive.  

It was then that Gwen saw a window of opportunity, one that was straining and twitching in a pair of workout shorts. Grinning like a pleased idiot, Gwen moved her hands and began stroking Eddie through the thin fabric. A loud hiss followed by a groan spurred Gwen on as she continued to fondle him, dragging her hands down to cup his balls, only to return to the base of his cock and then to its head.

Feeling hungry, Gwen hastily pulled down Eddie’s shorts, allowing him to spring free. Eddie’s cock never ceased to amaze her. A thick base that narrowed slightly near the top, but became more prominent with a bulbous head that was wider than the rest of him. Paired with a red tip and a few bulging veins, it was truly a sight to behold. But when Venom encased him, his already large cock became that much more impressive, adding another quarter of an inch of girth to him.

Eddie twitched as Gwen leaned forward, she thought about teasing him but her body had already decided that she wanted no such thing. In one swift movement, Gwen gripped the base and leaned forward as she set her mouth on him. Her warm mouth engulfed him, causing Eddie to clench his teeth as he rolled his head back.

His scent was the first thing Gwen always noticed when she gave him oral. A heady mix of male and his body wash filled Gwen’s senses. Then came the taste of him. His cock always tasted the same, a mild salty flavor from sweating but there was always a hint of something sweet that lingered on Eddie. She knew it was a residual flavor from Venom, something she had figured out when the three of them first started becoming intimate, having tasted Venom first-hand as it wriggled against her tongue that first night.

Just remembering their first time made Gwen wetter as she bobbed her head up and down. She would slow herself, flicking her tongue along the underside of his hard-on before resuming her previous motions. It was when she took his entire length that the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, causing Eddie to let out a strangled gasp before he swore. Her senses filled with everything about Eddie. She loved it. She didn’t even mind that her nose and face nestled against his balls.

Gwen slowly pulled her head back, removing Eddie from her mouth with a loud POP, “I think I’m giving you more of a work out more than you are to me, sweetheart. You should really pick up the pace.”

Her challenging tone provoked them. The sensations Gwen felt hit all at once as Eddie pulled Gwen closer to his body, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as his mouth made contact with her aching folds. He ground his face into her, desperately lapping her up as he slid his tongue across her, flicking occasionally against her clit.

Venom was more than eager to join in the fun as its tongue elongated, trailing up Gwen’s breasts to lavish its overly-slick affection on them. While Eddie was amazing at eating Gwen out, no one could compare to the way Venom’s tongue could twist and wiggle with that much control. A fact Gwen knew all too well as she glanced down to see Venom’s toothy smile as its tongue expertly wrapped around her nipple.

Once it had encircled her increasingly taut flesh, Venom tugged, pulling its tongue back just slightly only to give her a moment's reprieve before doing it again. Gwen couldn’t stop herself from moaning as both her lovers focused on her body, but like her, they were greedy too.

Gwen watched as Venom encased itself around Eddie’s cock, clearly also wanting to feel good as well. Their pleasure was linked, but when Eddie and Venom melded together, they would both be able to feel Gwen as if she was giving them both attention simultaneously.

Leaning forward once more, Gwen was going to do her best to take the black encased cock into her mouth. The extra girth of them was difficult, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She swirled her tongue around them, an action that elicited a low groan from both Eddie and Venom, before giving a strong flick from the base up to the head. She was going to have to compensate by using her hands.

She rested a hand on Eddie’s thigh to steady herself. Despite Eddie’s firm grip around her, she didn’t want to wiggle and accidentally choke herself on them. Once she was steady, her hand gripped the base as she took the head into her mouth. The warmth enveloped them and only sunk lower as Gwen forced her mouth further. Her tongue lewdly peeked out past her lips, causing some drool to drip down her cheek to her nose, but she ignored it, wiggling the pink muscle down their length.

Her saliva made them slick, allowing her to take more of him inside, but Gwen stopped the bobbing of her head suddenly as Eddie gently pulled her clit into his mouth, before diving his tongue past her folds. The firm muscle dipped into her, wiggling back and forth as Eddie’s free hand gripped her bottom, grinding his face hard against her as he moaned loudly.

Gwen’s muffled squeal of delight vibrated around their cock, a sensation everyone enjoyed and one that Eddie was also inflicting upon her. Eddie was drinking her deeply, desperately trying to slake his thirst for her, ready to drive her over the edge. She had to pull away, her breathing was catching in her throat as the all too familiar swell of an orgasm was rising in her belly.

But despite her preemptive plans, Venom had another idea in mind. It gave her nipple one final tug before unraveling its tongue from her breast. Instead, it sought out her mouth. Overpowering thick lips pressed hungrily against hers, causing Gwen to inhale sharply through her nose. Venom’s lips bruised in a delicious way, the pain only biting for a moment before they became soft and lax against hers.

Its tongue skimmed along the bottom of her lip, replaced by pointed teeth, gently nipping and tugging before licking once more. Gwen’s mouth felt more receptive from the slight pain. Venom seemed to always know how to cause minor pain and then ‘kiss’ it better, as its mouth pressed against hers again.

Venom’s tongue slowly inched out, seeking entrance into Gwen’s mouth. A low groan of pleasure rumbled in Venom’s chest as Gwen slightly parted her lips, an open invitation to the symbiote to come and swirl its tongue with hers. Eddie echoed Venom, the vibrations once more caused Gwen to tense.

That did it. The two of them rumbling in unison after teasing and sensually torturing her had sent her over the edge. The electric intensity surged through her pussy first, shooting through her abdomen and up her spine as her body became taut and rigid. Gwen’s toes curled and she moved her hips erratically as she let out a drawn-out groan. One that Venom swallowed, pressing its lips firmly against hers before pulling away completely, leaving a thin string of drool that he lapped up instantly.

Once more, Gwen could breathe again. Her panting came in hard breaths as she felt herself being turned right side up and the tendril bonds around her legs loosen. Eddie was quick to rub her legs, noticing the red lines that Venom had caused. He maneuvered her into his lap and stayed still as Gwen caught her breath, making sure her thighs and calves were getting blood flow from his kneading.

“Are you alright?” Eddie asked.

Gwen nodded, still feeling the warmth of Eddie but noticed that Venom was slowly encasing him, “You ready for round two?”

“Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Sweetheart, I can handle anything you throw at me,” Gwen smirked at Eddie’s concern, getting up from his lap to stretch her legs. “Although, you mentioned it’s my workout, so let’s see what I can do. Lie down on the floor.”

“Uh, okay.”

“Me too?” Venom’s head poked from Eddie’s shoulder.

“Yes, you too.”

There was a small giggle as Venom fully enveloped Eddie as they laid down, the workout mat providing only a small amount of cushion between them and the hardwood. Once they were flat, Gwen walked over to stand above them. She grinned mischievously, meeting Venom’s gaze as her hands began roaming across her body.

As Venom leaned up to touch, Gwen shook her head, “Nuh-uh. You don’t get to do anything. Now be a good man and stay still.”

There was a low grumble as Venom settled back down to the floor. Once they followed Gwen’s instructions, only then did she resume. With both hands she tugged at her nipples, biting her bottom lip as she watched Venom’s reactions. Afterward, her hands trailed down her stomach and to her thighs, inching ever closer to her the still wet junction between her legs.

“You want this?” Gwen asked, shifting herself open a little more so that they could see her.

“Yes.” Came a low distorted breath.

“Where?”

With a large hand, Venom gripped their cock that was twitching against their abdomen and pearling with precum, “Right here.”

Gwen didn’t want to wait any longer as she squatted herself down, placing her hands on Venom as she maneuvered her hips to position herself atop the length of their cock. She was able to grind herself effortlessly, allowing her to spread the remaining fluids from both her and Eddie around. She stopped as a low growl escaped from Venom.

From beneath her lashes, Gwen couldn’t help but grin at them. Only continuing as she watched Venom’s chest rise and fall, their breaths coming in hard pants as their focus was fixated solely on her. The after effect of her orgasm had left her feeling sensitive and Gwen knew it wouldn’t take much for her to climax if she continued to grind her pussy against their hard-on.

She leaned forward, adjusting the angle that would best tease them and would allow her to coat their head with her juices, “Just a little longer.”

Gwen pressed her breasts onto their chest, inwardly pleased as she heard an audible swallow from Venom. They were being so good at restraining themselves and Gwen knew it. They could easily lift her up and sink into her with little effort. But they patiently waited as the rumbling in their throat grew.

“Would you like to be inside me?”

“Yes.” Venom spoke their voice a soft plea with an edge of breathless desperation.

Gwen stretched her arm between them as she gripped his throbbing erection, lining up the head with her entrance, “Slowly, then. Very slowly.”

She always prepared herself as Venom was a tight fit. Nothing she couldn’t handle if she was wet enough, but that didn’t stop her from feeling the initial fullness that she needed to adjust to. With a deep breath, Gwen sunk herself down. Inch by inch, Venom’s cock slid past her entrance, stretching her to her limit.

Gwen gasped as Venom’s distorted voice moaned, raising their hips up a little as their cock became fully submerged inside of her. Gwen’s didn’t move as she adjusted to the size of them, but she could feel her clit rub against Venom’s abdomen, sending a pulse of pleasure that could have sent her into another orgasm. But she managed to stave it off, lifting herself up just enough that she was no longer fully seated on them.

“I felt that.”

“Hush. You felt nothing.” Gwen pressed a free hand to Venom’s lips before trailing it down their chest.

Her intention was to maybe wiggle around, get them begging for more, but Gwen decided against that as she lifted herself up further, engaging the muscles in her legs. She would ride them. It wasn’t called cowgirl for nothing.

Once she got to the tip, she squatted back down, a small pant and moan escaping her lips as she engulfed them completely. She repeated the motion again, developing a slow rhythm. Up and down. Up and down again. It was finally time that Gwen felt the overwhelmingly full feeling dissipate. Venom felt comfortable to her which meant she could kick their ‘workout’ into high gear.

In a fluid movement, Gwen pushed her hips forward, their mechanical rhythm turning into a sensual dance. She continued to roll her body, as Venom leaned up to press kisses to her collarbone, swiping their tongue across her flesh. Gwen shuddered at the sensation, but her pleasure didn’t stop as Venom’s hands wandered to her bottom.

They gave her butt a nice slap, causing Gwen to groan from the mixing of pleasure and pain. She loved it. She loved them. She loved what they did to her.

Gwen was okay with relinquishing control back over to Venom, knowing that she was going to cum soon with the way their cock was hitting every delicious part inside her. They gripped her hips, sensing it too as her silken walls tightened around them. They held her still, stopping her movement to inflict their own as they laid back down.

In a swift movement, Venom bent both their knees as they planted their feet on the ground. It allowed them to thrust up into her, hard deep strokes that started slow but quickened as Gwen leaned forward. She did her best to steady herself, desperately trying to hold off the quickening of her orgasm. But Venom would have none of that now that they were back in control.

“Do you want me to cum inside you?” Venom managed through clenched teeth.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Gwen nearly sobbed, still doing her best to hold onto it.

“I’ll only do so if you give me an orgasm, Gwen.” Venom hissed, “Make it a big one for me.”

“You first.”

“Nuh-uh.”

A flash of red caught Gwen’s attention as Venom’s tongue darted out toward her breast, quickly encircling her nipple and giving it a tug. They did it all while simultaneously pressing a thumb to her clit, their bodies filling the room with deafening slapping sounds of body to body contact. One single circle of Venom’s thumb and Gwen inhaled a sharp breath, her body going rigid as the orgasm spread through her body like wildfire.

“Yes! Yes!” Venom grunted as Gwen finally let out a sob of rapture.

Their hips gave one final thrust as Gwen’s walls continued to clamp down around them. And as they did, Venom’s guttural howl of delight was enough to rattle the windows as they poured every drop of themselves into her. Their cock twitched and their strokes became shallow and slowed into nothing as Gwen lay atop their chest.

The apartment that had once been filled with the sounds of their lovemaking now dwindled into hard pants of breathing, both ragged and raspy. Gwen’s body felt thoroughly stretched and relaxed. They stayed cuddled up on the floor for several minutes. Only once Gwen caught her breath did she prop herself up and glance at her lover. Venom had displaced itself so that she could see Eddie who laid still with his eyes closed, still recuperating.

“That was some workout, fellas.” Gwen chuckled, glancing over at Venom, whose face popped out from Eddie’s shoulder.

“It was fun.” Venom spoke first, receiving a quick kiss from Gwen on its forehead.

Gwen moved to lean up more, inadvertently freeing their now limp cock from her pulsating sex, to plant a kiss on Eddie’s forehead who blinked his eyes open.

“It was fun, wasn’t it?” Eddie smiled, “Although I’m not going to lie, I think I could use some of that pizza in the fridge.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Gwen laughed, “We might need to order more pizza though, I think I could eat a whole pie.”

“I’m pretty sure that can be arranged.”

“Just don’t go swinging through town and eating everything at another chocolatier’s place, okay?” Gwen stood up, rushing for the bathroom as fluid dripped from between her legs.

“I promise nothing.” Eddie called to her, turning his attention to Venom, “Don’t worry, we’ll get you some more soon.”

Venom grinned at Eddie before they both focused their attention on the bathroom door, or more exactly who was behind the door. They loved her. Both of them. And they couldn’t imagine a world without her, which was why it was going to be their personal mission on taking out every person who tried to hurt her. That was their silent promise to Gwen.


End file.
